1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite tape for printing machines and to a printing machine using such a composite tape.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Machines for the printing of labels by thermal transfer techniques are already known. Such machines are capable of automatically printing a large sequence of labels depending on variables entered into the memories. These labels are intended for example for the markings of various products to be placed for sale and the markings which they receive can, for example, be provided as bar codes.
The known printing machines for thermal transfer are furnished with a heating print head under which a label tape is continuously carried along. The machines are likewise furnished with an ink ribbon which is continuously carried along under the print head against the label tape, at the same speed as the speed of the label tape. The print head is provided with a plurality of selectively heated points in order to form the corresponding markings on the label. The transfer of the ink from the ink ribbon onto the labels is effected in this case by heating.
The conventional printing machines thus use two consumables known as the ink ribbon and the label tape. One of the numerous inconveniences resulting from the use of two consumables lies in the fact that the ribbon or, respectively, the tape are not always of the same length. If the printer operator is not careful, then the printing machine can keep on printing despite a complete unwinding, be it of the ink ribbon or be it of the label tape.
Another inconvenience is associated with the fact that the printer operator has to perform two operations on the machine, one for loading the ink ribbon and the other one for loading the label tape.
A further inconvenience is connected with the fact that the two operations cannot be performed simultaneously, which is basically due to the difference in length of the two consumables, i.e. of the ribbon or, respectively, the tape.
Printing machines are based on a concept to allow the printing of tapes for labels of different sizes. In order to satisfy the demand, the user of such a machine has to have in his possession the ink ribbons in sizes adapted to that of the label tapes and has therefore to keep in stock an amount of tapes and ribbons totalling twice the number of desired tapes.